


Piece Of Me

by DandereMikuo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, FackingErenIsSharp, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, This Pairing Is Killing Me With It's Sudden Heartstrings, Writer!Eren, i can't, my kokoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandereMikuo/pseuds/DandereMikuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't do it for money. He didn't do it to earn people's respect.</p><p>He did it because he wanted to.</p><p>But he didn't want anyone to know about his secrets.</p><p>Not until he met Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today's Beginning

"Hurry the fuck up, shitty glasses. We're running out of time."

"I know, I know! I just can't these heels to FIT!"

"Can't you see the fucking paparazzi up our asses?"

"Keep your cool, Levi. We'll get out of this situation, I'm sure of it."

The raven-haired man clicked his tongue in frustration as he glared at the taller blonde. With a growl, he let out a sigh in annoyance, fixing his coat. The three finished their recording just a few days ago and many interviewers waited patiently for the three, each itching for a scoop. Some went into the trouble of sneaking inside the building as well. 

"Are you done yet?" Levi interrupted once more, looking at the brunette woman.

"Just a little bit...there! Finally--OW!" 

"For fuck's sake, just wear your normal shoes or something!" 

"I can't wear my slippers in front of the public!" Hanji whined in response. "I'll make a fool of myself if I did! It'll be highly inappropriate!" 

"Are you sure you're going to walk with that? It looks strange on you."

"Don't be silly, Erwin. I'm totally fine with this! Haha...ouch." 

The blonde shrugged at her. "Suit yourself. You're making Levi look shorter than you, though." 

"He's always short. That's his exact height!" 

"...Don't make me murder you both now." 

Laughing nervously, the three made their way out of the studio, only to be greeted by flashing lights and excited paparazzi. 

"My, they're really getting a bit more rowdy these days." Hanji said as she looked around. "See? They're even fighting the police just to get to us!" 

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I would appreciate it if they'd keep their filthy hands off me." snarked Levi. 

As the raven-haired man glanced around, he's only seen people, desperate to get the slightest bit of information. 

At this rate, one would barely believe that he'd seen a familiar face in a huge wave of people, but Levi had a sharp eyesight, and in that certain situation, his eyes caught a speck of lush green ones.

It was a teenage brunette holding his camera, but he had barely took a picture of the actor, or anyone else in that matter. Alongside with him was a blonde male that held a notepad, and Levi could've swore that he'd tucked a pen on his ear. 

"Rivaille, let's go." Erwin called out, interrupting his thoughts. "We don't want to keep the limo waiting."

Levi's attention turned to the taller blonde and nodded. 

"Right." He replied, approaching the other two as he got inside the car.

"What made you space out? I mean, I've never seen you do that, unless it involves something with cleaning." 

"Tch. It has nothing to do with that, shitty glasses." snarked the male. "Let's just get a move on. I'm tired with all the fucking lights and picture taking."

"As you wish, Captain." teased Hanji.

~•~

"Whoa. Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Mister Ackerman just looked at you for some seconds! How cool is that?" 

"I'm pretty sure he'd look at somebody else." The brunette teenager replied, looking at his friend.

"Come on, Eren. Lighten up! Maybe one of us can see them again." 

"'Maybe' is a slight chance, y'know. And besides, weren't you more interested with...um, the blonde guy with the eyebrows?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it. Let's go back." Armin interrupted, somewhat embarrassed.

"But Mikasa's going to scold us again."

"That is, because you didn't even take a picture of the actors again!" retorted the shorter blonde. "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Don't know." 

Armin sighed. "The Eren I know is a hot-headed and persistent teenager, not a blunt and judgmental one!" 

"People can change." replied the brunette. "Even me."

"But still." argued the blonde. "There's something odd about you for the past few days, and I'm getting worried." 

"I'm fine, Armin. I'm fine." 

Upon saying that, Eren's cellphone vibrated. As he opened it; out popped a new message from his sister.

'Hello. How was the job? I heard that there was a lot of paparazzi. Did you get hurt? Text me back ASAP.

P.S Drop by the Rose Cafe later and buy some drinks. We really need some caffeine over here in the office.'

He let out a slight chuckle as he replied back.

'Hey. We didn't have a chance to get a story. And you're right; there was a lot of people capturing every moment of the actors, and that's the main reason why. And no, I didn't get hurt at all. Just a few bumps.

Sure. What should we buy? Give me the list of orders.'

Two minutes passed until Mikasa replied once more.

'Ah, okay. That's good to know.

Anyway...

Marco and Jean will both have iced coffee, Connie wants a normal one, and I need the cookies and cream. Sasha over here wants a slice of egg pie, and a chocolate chip as well.'

"So we'll be heading for the cafe, huh?" interrupted Armin as he looked at the messages.

"Yeah. Would you buy as well?"

"Just some snacks, that's all." 

"Alright, then."

Eren thought of buying one as well. His stomach was already growling from hunger when he got here with Armin early in the morning.

"...Do they have ice cream there?" 

"Armin. It's a cafe. They don't serve ice cream. It would just melt." 

"Ugh...I'm craving for one though..." groaned the blonde. 

"I'll just have to buy you vanilla wafers then. They're good, right?"

"Yeah. Sure."

After some time, they reached the cafe. Not much people were there, so most waiters had the day off. 

"Neat. We could buy without a problem." exclaimed Armin, grinning.

A short blonde waitress approached them, holding a notepad and a pencil. 

"Hello, welcome to the Rose Cafe! May I have your orders?"

"Sure. Let me check." Eren replied, looking at his phone. "Let's see...two iced coffees, a normal caffeine, a cookies and cream, and a slice of egg pie and a chocolate chip." 

"Got it. Please wait until we have it ready!" 

"Of course." 

The two teenagers sat down with a sigh. Without hesitation, the blonde brought out a book and began to read.

"A manga again?" chuckled Eren. 

"Don't blame me." retorted Armin. "The story is really nice. I wish I could write as well as the author." 

"What's the...pairing?"

"I can guarantee that it's nothing but bittersweet love." 

"You're making it sound like coffee, Armin." 

"I'm serious, Jaeger." replied the blonde. "Read the first volume."

Without further ado, he handed the first book to the brunette. Hesitantly, Eren took it and began to read.

"It's BL, by the way." 

The brunette flinched as his friend said that.

"Y-you never warned me about this!" He exclaimed, his face flustering. 

"Don't worry. There's no parts of...well, you know. There's just some slight kisses and stuff like that, but mostly, it's just angst."

"Why do you even read books like this, Arlert...?"

"Don't know. I just seem to like that art and the story, that's all." replied the blonde.

"So, you're not...um..."

"I'm perfectly _straight_ , Eren. You don't need to worry about that." 

"Ah...alright. I guess I misunderstood."

With that, they both continued on reading.

~•~

"I'm going to stop here."

"You're not going home yet, Levi?" 

"No. I need fucking caffeine, first." 

"Suit yourself."

As he closed the car's door, the short male watched as it drove off. After that, he turned to the cafe and went inside. Not much people were there, so it was his advantage.

(A/N: Let's just say that there are two entrances of the cafe, because plot convenience. =3=) 

"Oi." Levi called out to the nearest waiter. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Give me your best caffeine. I really need some. Right now. And no whipped cream. Just the normal one." 

"U-umm...al...alright." 

The waited scurried off, probably terrified of Levi. Nevertheless, the short male sat down, resting his head on the table. 

With nothing to do, Shiganshina's most popular actor, looked around with icy blue eyes. He only caught a speck of brown hair...

'That brat again?' He thought. 'What the hell is he doing here?'

The brunette seems to be caught up in reading something, alongside with his friend, laughing and teasing each other as they do.

"U-um, sir. H-Here's your coffee." stuttered the male waiter, as he nervously handed the caffeine to the actor. However, he was somewhat clumsy, as he spilt a moderate amount of coffee on Levi's shirt.

"Uwah! I-I'm so sorry!"

"...Tch." 

"What's going on there?"

'Oh, great. Another brat.' thought Levi as a teenager approached them. He was short as well, but kept a formal touch.

"You've done it again for the third time this day..." The teenager sighed. He turned to the actor and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sir. My fellow is quite the timid type when it comes to this. He just begun his job two days ago."

"It's fine. Just make sure that he'll work better next time." Levi replied, trying to sound polite. The rest of his day was bullshit, after all. 

"Anyway, would you like a second order?"

"No thanks. I've had enough of coffee stains today." growled the raven-haired man as he stood up from his seat. He was about to exit the cafe until a certain voice stopped him.

"Mister....Ackerman?"

Levi was about to lose his patience when he looked back, meeting the eyes of Eren once more.

The two were in a state of complete silence after that, not before the brunette spoke up.

"Uh...um, great work on the movie!" 

Eren could feel regret after he said that, since the actor was glaring at him like crazy. 

Levi let out a huff. "Thanks." 

He predicted that the teenager would follow him, like the others would do.

But he didn't. 

As the brunette let out a sigh of relief, Armin looked at him excitedly.

"Oh my God, Eren." He gushed. "You actually spoke to Shiganshina's Greatest Actor!"

"What's so cool about that?" 

The blonde's happiness was replaced with disappointment. "Here you go, being blunt again. Why don't you feel proud of yourself and follow him or something?"

"Please, Armin. He's just a normal person, even though he's talented." 

"And what's next? We'll just drop this report and leave the actor alone?" retorted the blonde. "Geez, Eren. This is our job. To take a peek on people's lives." 

"For what?" argued the brunette. "Don't you think that he is very tired of doing takes? Of filming every day? Come on, give Levi a rest."

"Okay, you know what?" muttered Armin, standing up. "If we don't do this, then we won't gain money. If we don't have enough, then we'll be starving on the streets!"

"Is that so?" replied Eren, his voice rising. "Then tell me, Arlert; is violating someone's privacy better than having your father leaving you behind for the sake of money?!"

That shut the blonde up. He stared at his friend with bewilderment. 

"There. Now you know." grumbled Eren. "Tell Mikasa and the others that I'm going home. You bring the drinks."

"...I'm sorry." 

"It's fine."

Exiting the cafe, Eren let out a groan of irritation. It wasn't exactly Armin's fault that he was mad, but the thought of gossiping about others just to earn something was quite annoying.

Especially if they were complete lies.

Walking through dark corners, Eren came across two strangers who eyed him with suspicion. The brunette sent them a cold glare, not before one of them grabbed his wrist rather harshly.

"Oi, give us your money, if you don't want to get hurt." The man threatened, holding a pocket knife near Eren's neck.

"Let me go." 

"Are you shitting me here, boy? We need your money, now!" 

Losing his patience, Eren went and knocked the stranger off with his foot. He took the man by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You sick bastards are just filthy pigs who are filled with greed." snarled the brunette. "And this is what you deserve!"

Before he could notice the other man who was about to shoot him, another came rushing by, giving the other gangster a swift punch. 

"Wha?!"

"You are quite the brat with potential." said the male who'd just saved Eren in time. 

"Mister Ackerman?!"

Off guard, the man pinned by the brunette gave him a headbutt, and took the chance to run away. 

Eren, who was moaning in pain because of the sudden attack, sat down. His head was spinning.

"Oi. How many fingers do I have?" Levi asked, holding up two.

"U-uh...fo..four?" Eren replies, somewhat slurred. 

"Tch. Not good. Let's get you up on your feet."

"Ugh...th-thanks." 

As Eren stood up and tried to recover, he could only wonder why the actor was there for him. Only for him to say his thoughts out loud.

"Were you following me?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Tch. Kind of." replied the raven-haired man. 

"Why?" 

"Because I sensed something in you." said Levi. "Unlike the others who were persistent to get my attention, you were the exact opposite. You didn't want to bother me even though if it was your job to."

"Ah...so...you heard it..." 

"You were honest." added the male. "You weren't that demanding, and that's enough for me." 

Eren could feel the rush of embarrassment flow through him as Levi showered him with compliments.

"Thank you, sir..." The brunette replied, somewhat flattered. "But I need to learn and improve more...."

"There is no need for improvement, when you proven yourself enough." 

"Ah...um...o-okay."

"Oh, yeah. I haven't asked your name yet." 

"It's Eren, sir. Eren Jaeger."

"Eren, huh?" repeated Levi. "I see."

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all." replied the actor as he stared at the brunette. "Listen, Eren. Are you willing to interview me?"

"Ah, if you're okay with it. I won't push you if you don't want to, sir."

"How considerate of you." Levi bluntly remarked, making the teenager flush in embarrassment again. "But, I like you, so I'll give you a chance." 

"H-Huh?"

"You're someone that I could trust. You don't want that trust to go to waste, do you?"

"N-no, sir!" 

Levi sent him a smirk, pulling him closely by the collar.

"Please, brat." He whispered in a soft voice. "If you really want to see a piece of me, then call me Levi." 

"...O-okay, si--I-I mean, Levi."

Now, Eren was now red as a tomato. His face was so close to the actor, not to mention, he wanted him to call him by his own name. 

"Good. Now, let's take you home." The raven-haired man interrupted, letting go of the brunette. "Where do you live?"

"I...live not far from here. Just a short walk to the right, and we'll be there." Eren said, somewhat dazed.

"Alright. Let's go?"

"Y-yeah..."


	2. Beginning's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi accidentally finds Eren's secret and asks him to write for their movie sequel. Will the brunette agree?

"So...this is your house?"

"Mhmm. It's kinda small, but it's worth it." 

"I'm surprised you had the time to make it...clean." 

Eren let a chuckle escape his lips. "Whenever I find the time, that is." 

"Have it your way, then." Levi replied, sitting on a nearby couch. "Is there by any chance that you have tea here?"

"I thought you said you had enough earlier?"

" _Tea_ , Jaeger. Not coffee." As the raven-haired man said that, he looked up to the brunette. "Wait a minute; you heard me that time?"

"It's hard to _not_ miss your voice, Levi." He said in response, smiling. "I decided to be quiet; good thing Armin didn't notice it before you approached us suddenly." 

"I see." The actor stated bluntly. "And I suppose this Armin is an admirer of mine?" 

"It seems so." Eren replied. "He always talk about how great you are or something, but he's even more interested in Mister Smith." 

"A common thing. Erwin is one of the lead roles as well, along with Shitty Glasses." 

"You mean Miss Zoe, Levi?"

"Tch. Who else am I suppose to address that name to?"

"Oh, alright." The brunette said, chuckling once more. "What nickname do they give you then?"

"...Rivaille. Just plain Rivaille." 

"Hmm? But it's not plain for me." Eren said, tilting his head. "The name Rivaille is more like a name of a strong-willed Captain." 

"And it's so as it is, Eren." replied Levi. "Call me either of those names; I don't mind." 

"But weren't you the one who told me to address you as Levi only?" 

A wave of silence followed after that. 

"...Brat." The raven-haired man muttered, looking annoyed as he flicked Eren by the ear. "You sure do have a sharp memory." 

"Hey, not always." The brunette said, rubbing his ear. "Anyway, I'll go get some snacks. You must be hungry." 

Levi sent him a nod and sighed as he watched Eren disappear into the kitchen. His eyes then turn to his surroundings; two books on the table, a TV remote on the right side of the sofa, and a magazine sitting on a counter. Reaching for a book on the table, little did he know that it was one of Armin's manga that Eren borrowed from before. 

As the actor scanned the pages, his eyes slowly glinted as he looked for the brunette. 

"Oi, Jaeger." He called out. "I never knew you liked reading these kind of books." 

"Huh? What books?" Eren replied as he peeked out from the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw Levi staring at him, with a BL manga in his hands. 

As if a surge of adrenaline flow inside his body, he ran and reached for the book, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"This isn't mine!" insisted Eren. "I-I borrowed it from Armin!" Levi raised his eyebrow as he watched him stutter. 

"Oh? So you do enjoy them?"

"I-I can't say that I don't..." muttered the brunette. "But I just like stories like these, that's all!"

"And so...you're not--"

"I am not gay!" 

"Alright, alright, brat. I give up." said the raven-haired man. "I'm done teasing you. But you know what; you're very cute when you're embarrassed, I must say." 

Eren could feel his face burn a million flames as he heard Levi's words. He felt like screaming, but instead, he buried his face into his hands. 

"I have been embarrassed by Shiganshina's most popular actor..." groaned the brunette, who is still a bit red. Laughing, Levi ruffled his hair in satisfaction. 

"What did I tell you, Jaeger?" He said, a smirk on his face. "If you really want to see a piece of me, call me Levi."

"I know..." whined Eren as he looked up to the actor. "You're so mean, Levi." 

"Up to this point, yes, I am." replied Levi, chuckling. "Both in acting and to you." 

Checking his watch, it said 12:50 P.M.

"Brat, I must go. I'll meet you up tomorrow, maybe in the cafe again." 

"What time?" 

"Hmm, somewhere around 10:00 in the morning. Is that good enough for you?" 

"Of course. Oh! And Levi..." 

"Yes?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Good thing you remembered." said the raven-haired man. He took a nearby pen and paper, hastily putting down his number. He gave it to Eren and the brunette then gave him his own number

"I'll contact you when I get home. See you." He said, waving goodbye to the teenager as he shut the door.

Eren stood there in silence as he read the paper carefully. Levi's motto, 'I'll slay you', was written in it, along with his number in cursive. 

"Oh, Mister Ackerman." the brunette said, chuckling. "You're very fun to be with, you know that?"

Sitting on the couch, he sighed as he reached for the untouched book, which was his own personal writing book. Eren had filled it with countless stories, although not a single one was ever published. 

With a smile, he began writing once more. 

' _A young man stood in a corner as he watched the Survey Corps leave the walls. His eyes caught the sight of the Captain, who followed the Commander and the Squad Leader._

_They weren't ready to die yet, but if it's for the sake of humanity, they will. That's the rule of the Survey Corps. They are the birds that cast the wings of freedom and help their young to grow alongside them._

_The young man fell for the Captain and wished to be in the same team as him. Just like how a young chick longs on how to fly with his parents._

_And so, he signed up to be a soldier and trained hard. A few of his friends came along as well, along with some new comrades. He thought he had the chance to be with the Captain, but it fell when he noticed that he has the power to change into humanity's mortal enemy; a Titan_.'

"...And I think that's it for today!" Eren exclaimed, stretching his arms. Sure, it might be short, but it's normal that way. He needs more ideas in this one. 

The brunette never told anyone, but the story was based off Levi's new action movie that was released just today. Before the Captain explored the walls, he used to live in the Underground City and was a notorious thief. It was shown in the movie. 

'Who knows?' He thought, sighing. 'Maybe my story would be made as a movie as well...but no, there's only a slight chance.'

Turning to his right, Eren heard a knock on his door. He stood up and opened it, only to see Armin and Mikasa right in front of him.

"Eren." The female teenager began. "Did you really met Levi Ackerman today?"

"How'd you know?" He asked suspiciously. 

"I told her, of course." interrupted Armin. "And...I'm really sorry about what happened earlier in the cafe. I was being selfish." 

"It's okay, Arlert." Eren replied, looking at his best friend with a grin. "And yes, Mikasa. I did meet Levi. What about it?"

Without hesitation, the girl shook her foster brother's shoulders with worry in her eyes. 

"What did the little midget do to you? Tell me." She asked, her tone almost a bit demanding.

"Woah, he didn't do anything." The brunette said, blinking in surprise. "He even helped me out when I was attacked by muggers by the time I was going home." 

"I knew it; I should've came with you!" Mikasa exclaimed. "I know you and Armin can take care of yourselves, but I can't help but feel concerned..."

"It's fine. It's not your fault, either."

Suddenly, the female teenager averted her gaze. "Look, you two. There's...something I've been wanting to tell you." 

"Sure." 

Eren welcomed them inside and offered them to take a seat. A wave of silence followed, and it felt like Mikasa was hesitating to say something. 

The brunette grew impatient as time flew, and stood up. "Come on, Mikasa! Just spill the beans already!"

"Eren! Don't talk to your sister in that way!" scolded Armin. 

"No, no. It's fine, Armin." She softly said. "I'm used to this. Anyway..."

Exhaling, Mikasa silently spoke, her voice barely audible. However, Eren and Armin understood it perfectly and stared at her in shock.

"N-no way...you're..."

~•~ 

"Welcome back, Mister Ackerman. Your friends are waiting for you upstairs." 

"I see. Thank you." 

Walking inside the Maria Hotel was one of the most amazing things that a person could ever experience. It was a very luxurious hotel, but for Levi, it was just like a casual home. He'd already reserved rooms here a thousand times, and it was not surprising for Shiganshina's Greatest Actor to do that. As he played many roles in different movies, Levi became rich.

As Levi walked upstairs and reached his room, he took off his coat and opened the doorknob. 

"HIYA--OWW!!"

"Not today, Shitty Glasses." murmured the raven-haired man as he shoved his coat on Hanji's face. "You're not going to give me a fucking heart attack like last time." 

"Such injustice, Rivaille!" exclaimed the actress, pouting. "I was just playing a harmless joke on you!"

"Oh, really? Is spraying ice cold water right in front a person's face a harmless joke? Not buying it." Levi retorted, entering his room.

"Come on~." whined Hanji. "You're no fun, Levi~."

"It's so as it is." He bluntly replied as he reached for his phone in his pocket. Levi then searched for Eren's number and began to call him. 

"You better be quiet while I'm talking here Shitty Glasses, or I won't hesitate to slay you." 

"Fine, fine!"

A few seconds later, the actor heard Eren's voice on his phone.

" **Hello, Levi? Is this you?** "

"Of course it's me, brat. I said I'll call you when I got home, right?" 

" **Oh, yeah. I forgot.** " As the brunette spoke, his soft chuckle rang in Levi's ear. " **So, what do you want to talk about?** "

"About you interviewing me."

" **Okay. So, when do we--** "

"The truth is, Eren, I want you to write the sequel to the movie." interrupted Levi. "I glanced at your other book earlier, and you seem to be good."

Silence followed after he spoke, and the actor became worried as he didn't hear Eren.

" **Hold...Hold on a sec...** " The brunette replied, as if he put his phone down. Levi could hear his faint shout and it's as if he was pushing two teenagers outside. 

Two minutes passed before Eren picked up his phone again.

" **Sorry about that. My friends are here.** "

"It's fine. So...will you do it?" 

" **...But Levi, I'm supposed to be a photographer, not a writer..** " insisted the brunette. " **Besides, I-I don't know if my story will be accepted.** "

"You're one shitty brat, are you?" murmured Levi on the phone. "Don't go around doing things that you don't even like doing so. Do what you're good at." 

" **But...** "

"Jaeger, I swear that I'll help you out. You don't need to be anxious." The actor said, letting himself form a smile. "Anyway, if you're not up for this, I understand. But I hope you'll consider it."

Complete silence. In that moment, Levi could only wonder if he's turning deaf or he's really the one being anxious.

" **...Who said...I'm not up for this?** " Eren replied, his voice becoming more serious. " **I...already have my decision. I'm doing it.** "

"Really?" 

" **Anything for you, Levi. You said you'll show me a piece of you, right?** "

With those words, the raven-haired man began to fluster.

"Shitty...brat." He muttered, making Eren laugh. "Anyway, do your best in completing your story. In two weeks, we'll take it to my director and see if he's good with it." 

" **Okay. Be seeing you!** "

And with that, he hung up. Levi sighed in relief. 'Thank God he accepted.' He thought. 

As he turned, he found Hanji staring at him with a very devilish grin. 

"Who was that, Rivaille~?" She asked in a sickenly sweet tone. It was obvious that she was teasing him.

"Why do you want to know?" retorted the actor. 

"Because you're talking to another guy, of course!" Hanji exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I could tell he's around eighteen years old. You're like, twenty-nine, no?" (A/N: I'M SORRY. I JUST HAD TO XDDDD) 

"Please. Don't hate me because I'm old." Levi replied sarcastically. 

"But must I remind you that love has no age, Ackerman?" hummed the actress, twirling a strand of brown hair in her finger. "You like this boy; no doubt about it." 

"Hanji, Eren's straight, unlike me." He said. "It's alright if we just stay like this."

"Aww, our lil' Rivaille just got friendzoned~."

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses."

~•~ 

"...Shit. SHIT!" 

Eren couldn't believe it; he was going to write Levi's new movie a sequel! And it was even unbelievable when the actor called him and asked him to do so.

It felt like a dream. A dream come true, that is. 

As he laid down in his bed, Eren had this dorky smile on his face and was somehow red. He picked up his notebook, and began writing drafts in it. 

' _...And so, even though his life was at it's risk, the soldier met the Captain..._

_...who had the wings that lead to their freedom._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. ; w ; 
> 
> And I had to make Levi a bit young bwcause I honestly don't want him to be like a pedo. XD


	3. The Start Of The Confusion; What's Not To Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does the unpredictable and suddenly confesses to Eren in an early date. Will their relationship last well? 
> 
> P.S This is facking fluff. Literally. Beware, you might die out of Fangirlingitis!

The next day, Eren woke up an hour early before he could meet Levi. He'd gotten ready and decided to go to the Rose Cafe.

Heading out, he was greeted by the morning sun. It was very bright today, not to mention, so warm. 

"Mom always told me that when it's this bright in winter, something good is going to happen..." murmured the brunette to himself. 

As he walked a short distance (remember Chapter 1?), he reached the cafe and sat on a nearby chair to wait for Levi. As he did, he entertained himself by writing more about the movie sequel. 

' _...The soldier, who risked his life for humanity, was captured and was put into the dungeon. Surprisingly, when he woke up, he saw the Commander, the Squad Leader, and the Captain staring at him with curious looks._

_The Squad Leader seemed to be excited about the young soldier, as she was entranced by his Titan form. The Captain, however, doubted him at first. (A/N: I forgot the exact lines for the anime. Sorry. I'll make up some...)_

_"So, you say that this brat can shift into a Titan?" He asked, looking at the Commander._

_"Yes, but it seems to be that he had some slight changes when he transformed." The Commander replied. "How he lost control when he changed, although after that, he then lifted that huge boulder and blocked the wrecked passage."_

_"I see. Are you applying that we can entrust him with the faith of humanity?"_

_"It can be. We should ask him first."_

_"Well, then." The Captain said, turning to face the soldier. "What do you want to do with your life, brat?"_

_Without hesitation, the soldier's face formed a grin as he spoke._

_"I want to exterminate them all." He replied, his voice somehow deep. "Every single one of them."_

_The Captain's eyes glinted in satisfaction. He approached the teenager and held one of the dungeon bars as he eyed him._

_"Let me handle this." He said. "I'll take full responsibility over this brat, and I mean **full control**."_

_"Are you sure? It's a challenging task, especially for a captain like you."_

_"It's not like I trust him that completely." The Captain retorted. "I won't hesitate to kill him if he goes wild."_

_"Mhmm. I see. Very well, then."_

_Turning to the soldier again, the Captain spoke._

_"Today's your luck, brat. You're now a part of the Survey Corps."_ ' 

"You're really a good writer, aren't you, Jaeger?"

Startled, Eren let out a cry. He glared at the raven-haired man who was looking over his shoulder. 

"Levi! Don't scare me like that!" The brunette exclaimed.

"I wasn't doing anything." He bluntly replied. "I was merely complimenting you." 

"Don't give me that sassy look, Mister Ackerman." retorted Eren. "I can do better than you."

"Oh, really? Show me what you got, then." 

Silence followed after that silly argument, until the two burst into laughter. 

"Alright, alright, you win. For now, that is." Levi said, chuckling. "Hardly no one beats me in a staring contest." 

"Okay. We're cool." The teenager replied, smiling. He then handed the actor his notebook. "Well, here. These are just drafts, but I hope you'll like it."

"I appreciate it." He said as his eyes scanned through Eren's writing. Sitting down, the brunette quietly, but bashfully watched as the actor read his story. He had never shown any of his written works to anyone except Levi, of course. He was the very first person to read them. 

"Overall, it's perfectly well." The actor commented as he read. "Excuse me for saying this, but I feel like I'm the Captain in this story." 

Eren felt like he was about to die of embarrassment. Well, of course, the raven-haired man _was_ based for the Captain, but he'd never admitted it. 

"I wonder who the soldier is, though." Levi said, interrupting the brunette's thoughts. "Might it be someone I know?" The tone of his voice somehow teased Eren; in a playful way that only confused the teenager. He thought that the actor was dead serious about everything else, but...

...it's like he had seen a piece of him. A piece of him that he never showed anyone to. Much like Eren.

Closing the notebook, Levi looked at the brunette with satisfaction as he returned it. "Pretty good. The Commander and the Squad Leader also remind me of my, how can I say it, co-workers? Yeah. The Squad Leader is just like Shitty Glasses and the Commander is like Mister Eyebrows." 

"You're so mean, Levi." said Eren, chuckling. "In a good way, that is."

"Anyway, we need a title for this future sequel of yours. What name do you plan to give it?" The raven-haired man asked. 

"Hmm...? Well, I'm not really good with titles." He replied, sending the actor a crooked smile. "You title it." 

"No, shitty brat. You title it."

"No, you."

"You wrote it, not me."

"You read it, not me." 

After a minute, they stopped their silly argument and glared at each other.

"Fine! Attack on Titan!" They said in unison. Both of them stared at each other in complete silence before bursting out in laughter. 

"How'd you know?" Eren asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, brat." Levi replied, gently pinching the teenager's cheek. "That was purely coincidental, don't you think?" 

Suddenly, two people entered the cafe. Levi noticed them quickly, as they were none other than Erwin and Hanji. He hastily let go of his fingers, as they were still touching Eren's cheek.

"Heya, Rivaille!" chirped the actress as she grinned from ear to ear. "Never expected you to be here again. And, is that the boy you're talking about? He's so cute!" 

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Boy? Hanji, don't tell me our Rivaille got his hands on--"

"Oi. You two." The raven-haired man said, glaring at them. "Don't act as my parents here. Besides, I didn't do anything to him. He's just a friend." 

"Oh. I suspect something sweet~." gushed Hanji. "You two make up a great couple, dont'cha think, 'Win?" 

As she mentioned _couple_ , Eren had already turned red again. Levi had noticed this, and he ruffled the brunette's hair gently.

"Guys. You're traumatizing the poor brat." He said. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"We just dropped by to see you. This is your favorite cafe, right?" Erwin replied. "Hanji was also looking for something to eat, so here we are."

"Don't worry, we won't disturb your ching-a-ling with this cutesy-pie!" The actress said as she approached Eren and pinched his nose. "We'll be leaving as soon as we already bought food. So, ta-ta, Rivaille~! Enjoy your day!"

As the two movie stars walked away, Levi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Technically, you already _ruined_ it, Shitty Glasses." He murmured to himself, as he turned to face Eren once more. "I'm sorry about that." 

"It's fine." The brunette said, averting his gaze away from the actor. "Levi, is there something you need to tell me?"

"What is?" The actor replied back, raising an eyebrow.

"About what Miss Zoe said; you know...the couple thing?" 

"Oh, that." Before answering, Levi asked a waitress for a cup of tea. While waiting, he faced Eren again. "You might be uncomfortable with what I'm saying, but I'm actually a bit...gay." 

"A bit?" The brunette repeated, somehow confused. "I don't understand." 

"Of course you won't." The actor said, sighing. "I actually admire young male teenagers from afar, but that's only it. I don't date them or have a relationship either."

"...Does that include me?" Eren asked softly. There was this part inside his heart that says that he has hope, but for what? He's not gay, but why does he feel something for the raven-haired man? 

"Tell me, Eren." Levi continued. He tell pushed the brunette's head closer to his. "If you're this close to me right now, how would you feel?"

Eren couldn't say anything. His lips were moving, but he couldn't make up any words at all. His face was red, and most of all, he was _so_ close to Levi's face that he can look directly at his bluish eyes.

"...You didn't react." The actor whispered, letting go of the brunette. Still red from embarrassment, Eren was completely and totally dazed from what had happened. 

"I'm going to take my leave." Levi said, standing up from his chair. "Keep up the good work, though."

"W-wait." Eren stammered, tugging the actor's clothing. "You didn't tell me if you admired me from afar yet..." 

Levi smiled and ruffled the brunette's hair. "If you're this close, would I still like you from afar? Of course not, shitty brat. In fact...I like you more up close."

With that, the raven-haired man left. Eren stared as he walked into the distance.

"Sir, here is your tea--Huh? Where did he go?" The waitress said as she put the tea on the table.

"He left. Don't worry; I'll pay for this."

Oh, Eren can't wait to call Levi when he got home. He has a lot of explaining to do. 

A damn whole lot. 

~•~ An hour later...

' _...Shit._ '

Levi groaned in annoyance as he ran fingers through his hair.

He had fucked up. Really fucking fucked up. 

Sure, he had met Eren the day when they released "A Choice With No Regrets" movie, and but he'd never thought it went this far.

And he just ruined the chances to be with the brunette again. 

A sudden ringtone stopped Levi at his tracks. He checked the caller's ID, and it was none other than Eren. 

It felt like a worry seed was planted into the actor's stomach as he stared at his phone. Slowly, he answered.

"Hello?"

" **Hi, Levi. It's me.** " 

"Of course, it's you, brat." 

" **Look, before we could drop this topic, I just want to ask two questions. Can you answer them truthfully for me?** " 

"Go ahead." Levi replied as he walked. "I don't mind." 

In the phone, he could hear Eren sighing in relief. " **That's good. I really don't like people who lie. Anyway, first question; when did you like me and why?** "

A smile spread across the raven-haired man's face as he responded.

"I know that I'd meet you again when I first set my eyes on you. Remember my movie that had been just released a few days ago? I found you there, with your friend, Armin. I then saw you both in the Rose Cafe, which was coincidental." He said. "I thought you'd follow me for sure,  but no. You let me go, even though it was your job to interview me. And when you got into that fight, you'd proven me that you were, how do I say it, ambitious and trustworthy? Yeah, I think that's it. That's what I like about you."

" **Do you like me in a friendly way, or...in a romantic way?** " 

Levi flinched as he heard the brunette spoke. To be honest, he didn't know what to answer. 

"...Both, I guess?" He replied, chuckling. "I don't know; maybe I'd grown fond of you because of your attitude yesterday, but I won't go far to dating you or something like that, since you're straight. I know you'd feel uncomfortable with someone like me." 

" **That is so not true.** " interrupted Eren. " **I mean, behind the scenes of filming and all that, you're a pretty nice person, Levi; fun to talk with, even sarcastic at times, or when you're a merciless teaser.** "

"I appreciate that, Jaeger." The actor said, smiling to himself. "Thank you." 

" **You said you'd show me a piece of you, right?** "

"And it's so as it is." Levi replied. "Look, I'll drop by your house tomorrow. And don't worry; I won't send you the flirty remarks  I did earlier." 

Before Eren could answer, he already dropped the call, and he began laughing. 

' _That brat is becoming my favorite._ ' 


	4. Unexpected Meeting; Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, as promised, visited Eren, only to meet a familiar face in the doorstep. 
> 
> P.S Making this shiz longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd this while reading UNAP's EreRi Doujinshi "Soirée"

Mikasa blankly stared at her phone in silence as she grew impatient; not even a single call or text from her foster brother.

Not a _single_ one. 

Her eyes turned to the clock, which was slowly ticking. Time was too slow for her this day, and it was mocking her as well.

She couldn't help but feel worried; a common thing for her to do. 

What if Eren has been avoiding her because of what she told him that day? Mikasa had thought about that, but she couldn't tell if she's happy or not. It was like when a heavy weight was lifted up from her heart, but deep inside, it's coming back again. 

And it's _seriously_ making her have mixed feelings. 

Not knowing what to do, the female teenager let out a sigh, tapping her pencil on a blank piece of paper and putting her phone down. She can't think straight at all; and all of the events that just happened yesterday was practically killing her.

She wanted to go to Eren. To her brother. To know if he's well. 

"You okay right there?" Jean's voice rang beside her. "You're kinda spacing out. Something wrong?" 

"To be honest, Jean. I'm not fine." Mikasa replied, looking at the blonde with a frown. "I want to go see Eren right now..."

"Huh. Let's see; we only have 10 more minutes to go before we could end our shift." He said, looking at the clock. "Sorry, Mik, can you please just wait a little bit longer?"

"Alright...I'm on it." Sighing, the girl rested her head on her table, wondering if she could still meet her brother in the aftermath. Suddenly, Connie and Sasha came rushing over to her side.

"We have something to tell you."  Connie said, somewhat serious.

"Go on ahead."

"Well...you have just been asked to supervise two new kids here. And not to mention, you're going to work overtime since the boss wants you to clean the corridors." Sasha explained, her voice fading as she had a hint of nervousness. "S-sorry."

"No, no. It's alright." Mikasa said. Although, the tone of her irritation was obvious in her voice. It wasn't long before they saw Jean standing up.

"Okay, you know what? I'll help. I'm sure I have some free time." He offered. 

That lit Mikasa up, however, she was worried that Jean could back up, since cleaning the corridors were never an easy task. And plus...he had an injury. The blonde noticed this and  patted her shoulder gently. 

"Don't worry about me, Miks." He said, smiling. "I can handle it. And besides, I'm willing to do anything for you." 

Even though Jean was born a hopeless romantic, Mikasa couldn't help but feel flattered. A bit flattered perhaps, as there was a slight tint of pink dusted on her face.

"...You sure?" She asked.

"Of course." 

The girl sent the blonde a small smile as a thank you. She couldn't help but feel like there was a similarity between Eren and Jean, though.

Before they were eighteen, the two used to fight and compete like shit. They were rivals to one another, but when the time calls for it, both would work together as a team. 

Now, they were young adults; mature and well-behaved, but at times, they were arses when they have the time to fool around. 

Jean changed the most, though. 

And that's what Mikasa liked about him.

"Now...shall we start?" She interrupted, erasing the thoughts from her mind.

"I shall act when you say the words, mi'lady." The blonde joked.

~•~

Eren smiled to himself as he began searching images of Levi online. Most of them had the actor having a blank look, but one picture had him smiling for once. 

For the brunette, in any pose or in any act Levi would do, he'd always stay handsome.

Fucking handsome as shit. How his blue eyes gleam in the dark, his facial expressions during filming. Damn, who wouldn't drop dead for this guy? However, Eren noticed one thing.

Levi was a huge grump when it comes to interviews, and is a total clean-freak.

' _So, that's why he complimented me in cleaning my house..._ ' He thought. 

Before looking through the Internet, Eren had been writing a few more drafts of Attack on Titan, eager to finish it as soon as possible. Levi's compliments was enough to make him energized for that, and it made the brunette glad that he enjoyed it.

Althoug it was kinda annoying, Eren was somehow glad that Levi had that flirty-like attitude with him, even though he gets him back at certain times. 

' _I wonder...am I the closest to him?_ ' Upon realizing his thoughts, the brunette had almost jumped and screamed hysterically.

_Almost._

"Hell no, I'm so not falling for a man!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously as he closed his laptop shut. "Never in my life will I do that, I swear."

Eren then heard a knock on his door. Rushing to his feet to open it, he was greeted by Armin, who was smiling at him happily. 

"Yo, Eren!" The blonde said. "Just wanted to drop by, and oh, have you finished the BL manga that I lent you?" 

"I'm almost done with it. Can't believe I'm so close, yet so far." Eren replied jokingly as he welcomed his friend inside. 

"Ha, yeah right." Armin said, chuckling. "I suppose you liked it that much? I bought the newest volume." 

"Oh, geez. Just let me borrow the second! I'm not even halfway to completing all!" 

"Okay, okay. Sure." As the blonde entered the living room, his eyes turned to the laptop that was currently in sleep mode. Curiously, he opened it, ignoring the insists of Eren. Out popped the Internet images of Levi, which greatly silenced the two. 

"...Eren Jaeger." Armin began, looking at the brunette. "Explain why are you looking at _these_. Please." 

"This is why I don't let you and Mikasa touch my things..." murmured Eren, sighing. "Anyway, can't say I can lie to you, right?" 

"You can't, of course." 

"Yeah. Okay, well...just keep this a secret alright? I know I can trust you with this." 

Before answering, the brunette hesitated, wondering if he should really tell his best friend or not. 

' _Well, fuck it_.' He thought, giving up. ' _I might as well say it to him_.' 

"I'm actually working for Levi...for now, that is. Y'know, for their movie sequel?" 

Armin's mouth formed an O, although he wasn't reacting that much. Not until he began shaking his head in disbelief.

"No. No, no. Look, Mikasa's statement before was hard to believe, but this..." He stopped, before mouthing the last words. "...This is what you call a miracle, man!" 

Eren let out a sigh of relief. The blonde actually made him worry that he wouldn't believe it, but everything turned out to be just fine.

For now, at least.

"Hardly no one, and I mean no one, worked with Shiganshina's Greatest Actor before! At most times, Mister Smith and Miss Zoe take it for him." Armin exclaimed, grinning. "So, I guess, congratulations, Eren!"

"Thanks, but I'm just a rookie." The brunette replied humbly. "I need to learn more about literature."

"To be honest, Renny, I suspected it at first." His friend said. "But I'd never thought you'd get approved. Well done."

"Oh, please, don't call me by that childish nickname."

"Oh, so you're saying you're an adult because all of those stuff toys you still have up on your attic?" 

"S-shut up!"

Nudging Armin not too harshly, Eren let out a sigh.

"Anyway, change of topic. Wanna eat some snacks?"

"Sure. I'm in for vanilla wafers today." The blonde replied, smiling once more.

~•~ Time skip... (4:30 P.M)

"Hmm...." 

Levi wondered what to give Eren when he visits him. He knew that he's fond of books, but what kind of books exactly? Prose or poetry? Fiction or Non-Fiction? Just the thoughts themselves drove him crazy. 

"I should've at least asked him what he likes..." The actor muttered, sighing. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. The image of the BL manga that Eren had read was the first volume. Overall, it was about three, and the manga was somewhat expensive judging by it's front cover. 

But the real question is; how the  hell would he find the exact same manga?! 

Levi let out a groan as he realized whom he needed advice from. None other than Hanji, that is. Other than being an actress, the woman used to work as a graphic novelist in a nearby comic alley (A/N: Or whatever they call it. Screw it. =_=).

Hesitating to call her, he looked at her number with silence. Slowly, he clicked it, wary of the high-pitched voice that was about to deafen him once more. 

" **Hiya, Rivaille.** " 

"Yo, Shitty Glasses." replied Levi,  somewhat surprised that she wasn't as hyper today. He didn't question it though. "I know it's rare for me to ask this but, how many BL manga did your comic alley published?"

" **Woah, okay. Um, we've published about, five of them last year before I retired.** " Hanji explained. " **One is still ongoing to it's last volume...it's called..."A Pathway Leading To Nowhere"? Yeah, that's it.** "

"What's the second volume, then?"

" **Hmm...it's name was "Into The Heart Of The Soul". A heartfelt story, that was. It was sad as well, I remember crying too many times as I read it. If you want to, you can buy it somewhere in the Sina Street. Just look for a shop that has a lot of books inside.** " 

"Ah...okay. Thanks." 

With that, Levi hung up and walked to the right, which he can find the Sina Street. He glanced through the different shops of different varieties. None seem to fit in for what he was looking for. 

' _Look for a shop that has a lot of books inside, she said._ " He thought. ' _It'll be fun, she said. I don't see shit, I say._ ' 

At last, his eyes averted to a shop that was painted brightly yellow. Two familiar figures stood as it's clerks, and he could only wonder why were they working there. 

"Isabel? Farlan?"

The redhead girl stared at him with shock. "B-big bro? What are you doing here?" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The actor stated as he raised an eyebrow. "But luckily for the both of you, I need to go somewhere. Just dropped by to buy a book called "Into The Heart Of The Soul"." 

"Never knew you liked those kind of books, Levi." Farlan commented, smirking. "Not gonna question anymore, though. Book's on that aisle." 

"Gee, thanks a lot." muttered Levi as he rolled his eyes. As he searched for the book, he couldn't help but ask. "Why are you both working here? You do know that you two made a huge hit in our movie, right?"

"We know, but this comic alley is our favorite. We can't just let all the manga go to waste, can it?" 

"I suppose you're right." With that, he found the manga he was looking for. It was a beautiful ocean blue color, with the two male characters bonded with a red string. He then handed the money to Farlan as he held the book. "Here's my payment." 

"Thanks!" The blonde said, grinning. "You take care."

"I will." 

Waving goodbye to them, Levi continued on walking a few streets. He'd dropped by the Rose Cafe to buy iced coffee as well; two, actually. After that, he walked through the same corners that he and the brunette had experienced a fight; and not long enough, he reached Eren's house.

' _Guess this is it_.' Levi thought as he approached it. However, another figure had already beaten him to it, as it turned it's head back and stare at him in surprise. 

The actor blinked in confusion as he stared back. 

"Mikasa...?"

"Levi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this while reading UNAP's EreRi Doujinshi "Soirée". >_>


	5. A Fated Meeting and A Sudden Sleepover?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Mikasa reunite for the night until it rains hard. They stay over at Eren's house along with Armin. What do you think might happen?

"Mikasa...?"

"Levi?"

Without further ado, he unconsciously ran to the girl, and hugged her tightly. Mikasa had accepted it and had her arms wrapped around Levi's waist, crying as she does so. 

"Oh my God. It's been so many years..." She said softly, sobbing. 

"I never thought I'd meet you again...now, look at you, you've grown so much." 

"H-hey, don't tease me, shorty." Mikasa stuttered, her tears falling down, although she managed to give Levi a sharp nudge, making him flinch. 

"Anyway, what are you doing here in Eren's doorstep?" He asked, somewhat curious. "Do you know him?"

"I was thinking the same thing, but, alright, I'll go first." She replied back. "He's my family; my brother, that is, when I had been taken care of the Jaegers..."

"I see. You're doing well with them, I suppose?"

"Actually, I'm living in a separate  apartment now." said Mikasa. "I'm just visiting Eren. You? What are you doing here?" 

Before Levi could say anything, the male brunette opened his door, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he eyed the two Ackermans. Armin was with him as well, blinking in disbelief. 

"Eren." They said in unison. 

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. "Armin and I were upstairs in my room when I saw you both in the doorstep. Is something wrong?"

"We'll explain everything." The actor said in response, making his way inside Eren's house and sat on a nearby couch. Once he was comfortable enough, he let out a sigh. "How unfortunate; I only have two iced coffees today. I should've bought two more." 

"Save that for later, Levi." Eren interrupted, sitting beside him. "For now, let's hear what you intend to speak about." 

Mikasa turned to Levi, her eyes filled with anxiety. He knew what this meant and in return, he nodded at her, telling her not to worry. 

"...Mikasa and I, we're cousins." He said. "Because our family wasn't as straight as it should be, we moved from one place to another; I lived with my uncle, Kenny, ever since my mother passed away. Mikasa lived with her parents that time, but after that..."

"I know. They...died in a car accident." whispered the male brunette.

"Yes. But, shortly after that, she went to live with us for about two months." Levi continued. "It was a short while, but I taught her everything I knew and kept her company while Kenny was away doing his job."

The actor had to let out a growl escape his lips as he formed the next sentence. He looked at Mikasa as he does so.

"But the old bastard just had to drop this poor little girl in the adoption center, saying that he can't handle two kids at the same time. That made me wonder  why would he even bother taking care of us in the first place, my conclusion was that if one gets to leave, I need to do so as well. Why bother to stay when you have someone who doesn't even give a shit about you?"

"Could it be it's because you have the same blood as him?" interrupted Armin. 

"No. It's not about the blood. It's something...more. I just can't put my finger into it. Up to this day, I couldn't figure it out." He replied, sighing. "Anyway, that's it. End of an unfortunate destiny of two relatives." (A/N: If you read an EreRi doujinshi, you might get my pun. XD)

"Are you sure that's the end?" Eren said. "A person's destiny never ends; it's an infinite pathway that leads him to many roads. His destiny is also his fate, and it is up to him to change his destiny, in a wrong or in a right way. All through the roads he will take, he will face many choices, many challenges and many accomplishments. And through a road that's meant for him, he can be with somebody from the past, the present, or from the future, because the red string can lead him to them."

Silencing the other three, the brunette mouthed an apology after. "Sorry. Did I went too far?"

"...You shitty brat." chuckled Levi. "This, is why I like you. You're serious about the things you listened to, and you can come up to your own conclusion; your own opinion. The thing is, your thoughts bring out the genius in you."

Hearing his words, Eren couldn't help but blush furiously. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and he slowly averted his gaze from the actor. 

Although, Mikasa stared at her cousin in disbelief. 

"You like Eren?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't like this handsome and clever brat?" Levi replied, pinching the brunette's cheek gently. "I mean, yes, I do like him in _that_ way, but I'd never go far to dating him if he doesn't feel the same. That's highly unintellectual." (A/N: What's wrong with me, I'm putting rather hard to pronounce words these days.)

"Ah...I see. Alright." The female teenager let out a sigh of relief. "For once, I thought your stubborn attitude would never change..."

"It didn't. Just accepting the fact that Eren's straight." 

"You're so mean." pouted Eren as he buried his face behind Levi's back. Smiling, he affectionately ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Aren't I always?"

Armin grinned at the two. Sure, they weren't a couple, but they were tremendously cute together. Kinda like coffee; Levi's being sarcastically bitter, while Eren's a sugary sweet. A magnificent pair. 

"Why do I feel like there's this thing in my heart that I make me want to scream so badly?" whispered Mikasa to the blonde. For once, she had this dorky smile on her face. Chuckling, he nudged her.

"You're just covered in ants, Miks." Armin joked. "You're dying in fluff." (A/N: YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, ARLERT, STAHP)

As he spoke, soft drizzle fell from outside, then it was followed by a loud thunder.

It began to rain really, really badly.

"...Guess you're going to stay here for tonight, Levi." Eren announced, averting his gaze as he does so. "I-I'm not asking you, though. You can go, if you--" 

"Who says I don't want to stay?" He interrupted, shushing the brunette. "Anyway, I presume Mikasa and Armin will stay as well?"

The two nodded in agreement. 

"I'll just get the futon beds. Armin, you help me." 

"Alright." 

As they went inside Eren's room, the two Ackermans sat there in silence, not until Levi brought out the book he bought from before.

Well, he made a crucial mistake out of all time.

"Into The Heart Of The Soul? Isn't that...a BL manga?" Mikasa asked, staring in disbelief. 

"You do know what I am, right, Mikasa?" He said nonchalantly. After a few seconds, his cousin nodded in return. 

"Oh, right." She replied blankly, as if it made perfect sense. "How could I forget; you're...gay."

"And that's why I read books like these. Nothing more." Levi continued as he stood up. "Now, I'm going to go to the bathroom and get these clothes off me. I need to tidy myself up."

"You have extra shirts?"

Oh. Of course. The two of them have an _exact_ same size for a strange reason.

"Just check my bag if you need one."

"Alright. Thanks."

' _Thank God she believed me.._ ' He thought, sighing in relief.

Upon entering the bathroom, he was surprised on how shiny it was.

And it was the same kind of cleanliness he'd so look for a guy.

Without further ado, he took off his clothes and began to shower, the warm water falling from his raven hair and down to the floor.

~•~ 

"Pull, Armin! PULL!"

"I'm TRYING SO HARD!" 

As he gritted his teeth and grumbling some foul words under his breath, Eren finally pulled the last futon bed with the help of his friend. 

It was _stuck_ sick under Eren's bed! Really now, it took so much time to get them all out. Gasping, the brunette laid on the floor.

"H-Holy fuck, that was a crappy thing to do." He muttered, panting.

"What do you want us to do, pile up in your bed or something?" Armin joked, as he nudged his best friend.

"No shit, Arlert. No way am I going to let you do that." replied Eren, chuckling. 

"Anyway, what do you wanna do next? Should we move the futon beds now?"

"Ah...sure."

Getting up to his feet, Eren stretched his arms. He reached for one futon bed, and dragged it  downstairs.

"Jeager, stop being a lazy bum over there and get your job done!" The blonde called out. 

"But I AM doing my job!"

As soon as he said that, his feet slid on the stairs accidentally, making him trip and tumble down. (A/N: Ouch.)

"...Karma, I guess." Mikasa commented bluntly, looking at poor Eren. 

"Damn you." grouched the brunette as he glared at his sister in irritation.

"Don't blame me, blame the--" 

WHAP!

A pillow hit the girl right in the face like a lightning bolt. 

"...stairs." Armin finished as he held a hand to his face, sighing. "Oh, Eren, you're dead meat." 

As he said that, another pillow met the brunette, although it passed his head. 

"Not today, Ackerman. Better try next time." He said triumphantly as he stood up on his feet. He then ran as a flurry of "square sheep" (A/N: I HAD TO I'M SORRY XDDDD) were kept on firing. 

Soon after that, Armin joined their childish game. The three of them were having fits of laughter as they went along with the pillow fight.

"DAMN IT! I almost got you!"

"Too bad; you're so slow." taunted Eren as he snickered. He took another pillow again and aimed for the blonde, although it missed.

"Shoot!"

"Bang bang." Mikasa began, smiling as she threw two pillows at her brother, successfully hitting him this time. The force was somehow enough to knock him on the ground.

"Damn you!" exclaimed the brunette, picking up another pillow afterwards. He flung it forward, not caring who he hits. 

WHAP!

Silence followed after that. Then, a booming voice.

"Eren. Jaeger." Levi rang, his tone threatening.

"Ah...L-Levi." 

A pillow was in his hand as he glared at him. Even though he was barechested and he had a towel on his waist, he really meant business!

The brunette gulped in anxiety. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, until...

WHAP!

"That's what you get." The actor stated, smirking. The other two were laughing so hard as they saw what happened.

"You're...so mean, Levi." muttered Eren, flustering. 

"At least I'm not the one who started a pillow fight." He replies, turning back. "For now, put the futon beds on the floor. I'm just going to change."

"Yes...sir."

Armin approached his friend and nudged him, smirking. "Admit it, he's so cool, aren't I right?"

Grinning, Eren replies softly. "Yeah..."

Unknown to him, the brunette found himself silently staring at Levi as he put on clothes.

He could only wonder what this meant.

~•~ Time skip

' _The young soldier had gazed from afar. His dream of being with the Survey Corps had finally came true, and he was honored to be with them._ ' 

"Writing drafts again?" questioned Levi as he sat beside Eren on a futon bed.

"Yeah. You said that I need to finish these in two weeks, right?"

"Shitty brat; I didn't ask for you to do as much as possible."

"But I'm doing this because I want to." replied Eren stubbornly. "It means so much to me that my story will be featured as a movie." 

"...Fine, fine." The raven-haired man replied as he ruffled his hair affectionately. "Just don't overdo it, okay?" 

"Mhmm..."

Staring at the window, the brunette only found rainfall. Harsh rainfall and loud thunder that is enough to make one scared.

"Light travels faster than sound, huh?"

"Yeah. Just like in my story, the Survey Corps are the light. They are humanity's hope, and they will bring an end to the Titans. They are their people's rage, and they serve as their thunder, with a blow so loud and booming, enough to silence their prey with the claws they bear."

"Impressive definition." said the raven-haired man. "But aren't we humans? How can we beat a monster so tremendously gigantic?"

"Hmm...if you look at it in a different way, can't you relate it to our present life?" replied the brunette. "If you want to take a corrupted politic down, won't you ask everyone to help you beat him? Remember that there are strength in numbers. Let there be your faith, and you can never be beaten. Even when some fall, their faith lies to their leader, who then musters up the power to defeat the enemy." 

"I see. That's nice. You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"  mumbled Levi, making Eren smile.

"I'll take the risk." He said. "I always loved to write..."

"And because of that, here." 

The brunette blinked in surprise as the actor handed him a manga. 

"W-what? This is..."

"The second volume. I know." interrupted Levi, as he averted his gaze from the teenager. 

"Levi, you don't have to do this..."

"Well, you're my favorite brat, so what else I could do?" He said. 

Eren sat there in awe. To think that Shiganshina's Greatest Actor bought a book for him was truly flabbergasting. 

"I don't know what to say...t-thank you." He stammered, flustering as he held the book tightly in his hands. Levi smiled as he ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Anything for you, Jaeger. Now, go to sleep." 

"Okay...good night."

Scrambling off to his feet, Eren could feel the burning sensation in his cheeks. His heart was racing as he went inside his room.

Closing the door behind him, he sank down on the floor. He rested his head on his knees and let out a sigh as he stared at the manga.

' _I don't...know anymore._ ' He thought to himself.

_The young soldier never feared the Titans, but he was afraid that the Captain will never trust him because of what he did on the court._

_He bruised and broke him, right in the middle of everyone and the judge. The soldier couldn't do anything even if he wanted to._

_He wanted him to stop, but no words came out from his mouth as he watched the Captain hurt him more._

_He was helpless against him; both physically and mentally at the same time._

_So it greatly surprised him that the Humanity's Strongest Soldier was kind enough to help him after the whole incident._

_"That was just an act." He said, sighing. "The pigs will never believe us if we didn't do it properly. And if we failed to get you, the Military Police will have your head."_

_"I-I see."_

_"So, we'll be taking care of you, from now on."_

_"Yes...sir."_

_No doubt about it, he admired the Captain from the very start. Now he was here with him. Even though he knows he'll be killed soon, at least..._

_...the Captain will be the one to kill him, at least._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing a proper EreRi fic.
> 
> Sorry if it's shizzy. I just, I dunno... ^^; 
> 
> Tell me if you want more. :)


End file.
